The Best Sisters Grimm Story of 2012
by elligoat
Summary: An annual competition to find the best story of the past year. Nominations close on the 2nd of Jan.
1. Chapter 1

Well isn't this embarrassing.

It's 2012 and twelve and as far as I can tell, the world prospers. Actually, it doesn't really - that is, if you're like me and believe in the Enhanced Greenhouse Effect and Climate Change.

But lets get to the point.

The year is nearly over, and that means it's time for everyone's favourite time of the year. That's right folks, it's time for my 4th annual competition to find the Sisters Grimm fanfiction that you think was the best this year.

Yep, it's time to find "The Best Sisters Grimm Story of 2012."

You could become one of the greats: _'sistersgrimmlover'_, author of "Wicked", our 2009 winner. _'Staci-aci-aci'_, author of "Until the Sun Dies", our 2010 winner. Or _'Lara D'_, author of "For the First Time", our 2011 winner.

But first! The nominations.

But before that! The rules for nominating.

These are VERY important. It's absolutely essential you read these. ESSENTIAL. Got that? Reading these rules could prevent you from what could otherwise be a very certain death*.

* * *

**Rule Number:**

**1: _The fanfiction that you nominate MUST be of the Sisters Grimm category on this website. Nothing from any external websites._**

**2: _The FF that you nominate needs to have been submitted this year, in 2012, or in the December of 2011, because these stories weren't given enough time to be recognised and consequentially weren't nominated or voted for in last year's competition (This point was brought forward to me by a helpful author). However, if the story actually WAS nominated last year, despite only being up for a brief period of time, it WON'T be excepted into this years competition. This is to avoid unfairness, and general uncoolness.  
_**

**3: _Every FF nominated that abides by the rules will be put into the running, regardless of how many nominations it receives, or what I think of it._**

**4: _You may nominate your own FF (I've had this question asked many _****_(many many many)_** times before).

**5: _You may nominate as many stories as you like, but preferably less than 9, because 9 is a beautifully shaped number.  
_**

**6: _Nominations must be put forward in the form of a PM or a review on this chapter._  
**

**6: _Nominations close in two weeks time, 2nd of January, 2013. Next chapter will be up on the 5th of January._**

* * *

So. Nominate away. I'm guessing you all have a few favourite stories in mind that you think deserve a shot.

And I would really appreciate it if you could get the word out that the competition has started. You can do that by posting in the forums, or posting it into your own stories in the AN sections. There are probably more ways, but I'm just offering some helpful suggestions.

So, Merry Christmas, Happy New Year, and Happy Nominating!

Thanks,

-Ellie

*That's a lie.


	2. And The Nominees Are

Well, hey there!

Hope you all had a splendourous Christmas and New Years :) And isn't it great to be back at school (lawl, i'm still on holidays #baz1nga )?

First of all, sorry I'm late. It turns out that I had to go away on the second, and I only got home a few hours ago. I accidentally left the nominees list I'd written down at home, so I didn't have the complete list with me where I was holidaying. I _could _have gone through all the PMs and reviews again, but there were 31 reviews and at least 10 PMs, and I have to go to every story that's nominated to check it abides by the rules, so that wasn't a possibility with the limited bandwidth I had while I was away (And if you don't know what bandwidth is, you're either very lucky, or don't live in Australia). Hopefully you can forgive me for being 4 days late.

Apologies aside, it's time for... THE LIST OF UNACCEPTED NOMINEES!

* * *

- **Undercover in Manhattan** by Alice Rose Winter (Published in 2010)

- **The Long, Winding Road** by Curlscat (Published in 2009)

- **The Beginning of the End** by Krys and Mel (Krys and Mel decided to withdraw this story)

- **The King Wars** by Sophia Martin (Published in April, 2011)

* * *

Congratulations for being nominated guys, but unfortunately, I couldn't accept your stories (Well... I accepted Krys and Mel's, but yeah).

So now it's time for the nominees this year.

And the nominees are (in alphabetical order of authors)...

* * *

- **Pride **byAbbey Grimm Dawn

- **hatelovewaitwhat?** by Abbey Grimm Dawn

- **New Beginnings** by ahack6

- **Dear Fanfiction Writers** by Airene Archerway

- **Butterfly** by Anger Issues

- **Wedding Flashbacks** by Anger Issues

- **Whiskey Lullaby** by Archer Princess

- **The Final Battle** by Archer Princess

- **Broken Glass** by As White As Snow

- **Why, Mirror, why?** by As White As Snow

- **A little bit backwards Cinderella** by Blood Bond Rose

- **It's A Hard Knock Life** by Celeste K Raven

- **What Not to Do With the Golden Cap** by Cerulean Apocalypse

- **The Everafters** by Ciara Wynne

- **Apology Oneshots** by Curlscat

- **Arranged Marriages and Wars of State** by Curlscat

- **Beautiful** by Curlscat

- **Tea Parties** by Curlscat

- **Letting Go** by cutiereader968

- **Earth and Fire** by emowriter

- **Fireflies** by emowriter

- **Shattered** by Ezra Marcel

- **Not So Grimm** by Galimatias

- **Out of Reach** by Gifted Shadows

- **The In Between Moments** by HomeschoolGirl

- **Subject to Change** by Ice-doesn't-like-Yew

- **Kodak Moments** by iizninja

- **A Loose Cannon** by iizninja

- **Crush, Love, Propose** by koalacutie

- **This is War** by KrissM3

- **Whispers in the Dark** by KrissM3

- **Behind Closed Classrooms** by Lara D

- **Pocky: It's All Love and Games** by Lara D

- **Why You Should NEVER Leave Daphne Home ****Alone** by Laylaenchantix101

- **Sub Rosa** by LeoDiCaprio'sLover

- **The Bizarre Life And Times of Robin Goodfellow** by Leslie Ann K

- **Pirates and Other Magical Disasters** by Leslie Ann K

- **The Acts of a Sinister Force** by Maylona. 1. Love

- **The Misadventures of Puck in the Modern World** by oOStarryEyedOo

- **Nights** by Red Fez

- **Remembering** by Rose Stetson

- **The Past is Not Always in The Past** by Run Forest Run

- **Gaining Respect** by Sarcastic Freaks

- **Normalcy, and Love in the Rain** by stop-rewind-PLAY

- **The Feeling You Get** by SugarHighQueen 44

- **The Trickster King** by SuppiChan00

- **Advice from the Trickster King** by SweetShireen

- **Cold Feet** by SweetShireen

- **Inside the Insanity** by SweetShireen

- **Enemies Only Not Really** by Thats My Name

- **Shorter** by Thats My Name

- **A Series of Unorganized Events** by TheAfterShock

- **The Bagel** by TheAfterShock

- **Shatter** by Vjoe2000

- **The Return of Moth** by Winds of Inspiration

- **Cinderella** by WireWriter

- **Goal!** by yellow.r0se

- **Juliet Never Wore Converses** by yellow.r0se

* * *

So there they are! All 58 of them (We beat last year's record by 25!). I think we should all give them a big hand! Really, if you're reading this I want you to clap. And not those wimpy fairy claps. Make some noise. They have to be loud and proud. If you're really loud and proud, you can do crocodile claps, I don't care. Ignore those weird looks - just say, "I'm being an appreciative reader." Probably won't quench anyones curiosity, but hey. In a couple of decades, no one will even remember it ever happened.

Now that the nominated authors are feeling loved, it's time to get serious.

**I would really, really love it if there was no cheating this year.** I'm sure that everyone would. We had to go over this last year. I know how to weed out those who're voting twice under two different usernames, whether both are anonymous, or just one is anonymous or whatever. So I'm asking you all to be mature and fair. Because it definitely isn't mature _or _fair to cheat. Don't ruin it for everyone else, because **if it gets too bad, I'll have to ignore all anon votes for the next round of voting.**

So, here are the rules (which you HAVE to read. HAVE to (I already used my joke about how much of a necessity it was to read the rules, so I'm all out and extremely boring)).

* * *

**Rule Number:**

**1: ****Like last year (incase you didn't already pick up on it (which you probably did)) there will be two rounds of voting.**

******2: ****The top fifteen stories, which are the fifteen fanfictions which received the most votes, will be accepted. ****If there are ties, the story that is completed will come out on top. If neither of the tying stories are complete, both will go into the final list, which will be extended.**

**3: You guys get to vote for 3 stories from the Nominations List, and 3 STORIES ONLY. No more, but you MAY vote for LESS than three stories.**

**4: You are allowed to vote for your own story, but you'll _have_ to give me a reason why you think your story deserves to win. I don't mean to be a stick in the mud, but I won't accept such a vote if your only reason is "... I want to win," or "... because I need more votes". You need to give me a good, valid reason. It doesn't have to be spectacular, just has to be acceptable. I thought that this would stop all those who just come on to vote for their story, then leave. You know, sportsmanship. Fair and square-ness.**

**5: _Those with accounts MUST, I repeat MUST vote via PM, unless your PMing device is deactivated (switched off, whatever). Those without accounts (anons) may vote via a review._**

**6: ****If you cheat, none of your votes will be counted, in this round, or the next.**

**********7: Voting will close on the 21st OF JANUARY, and on the 22nd I will update with the top ten.**

* * *

So, _Three Stories_ or Less, You have until the _21st of Jan_, Members Vote Via _PM_, and Anons Vote Via _Review_!

So, I hope you all have a great time reading the nominated stories (there are a lot of choice stories this year) and then an even greater time choosing which three you think are the best!

Happy Balloon Ascension Day, National Static Electricity Day, and Panama's Martyr Day.

Thanks,

~Ellie


	3. And The Finalists Are

Hi guys!

It's been a really great almost 2 weeks! The votes have been rolling in, which has been great. This year there were 45 voters, and I want to thank all of you for helping out! Really, you've all been very lovely. A lot of people told me that they'd read _all 58 stories _on the list! That's crazy! Good job, guys, you should be proud! Also, I was happily surprised that there was hardly any cheating! So thank you all (well, almost all of you) for playing by the rules as well!

I won't waste time, because I have somewhere to be (called bed), so now it's time for the finalists! This year there were a couple of stories that tied, so the list was extended to fit 12.

And the top 12 are (in alphabetical order)...

* * *

- **Arranged Marriages and Wars of State** by Curlscat

- **Behind Closed Classrooms** by Lara D

- **Cold Feet** by SweetShireen

- **Crush, Love, Propose** by koalacutie

- **Dear Fanfiction Writers** by Airene Archerway

- **Goal!** by yellow.r0se

- **Juliet Never Wore Converses** by yellow.r0se

- **Kodak Moments** by iizninja

- **Sub Rosa** by LeoDiCaprio'sLover

- **The Bizarre Life And Times of Robin Goodfellow** by Leslie Ann K

- **The In Between Moments** by HomeschoolGirl

- **The Trickster King** by SuppiChan00

* * *

So there they are! Like last time, lets give them a big clap. I mean, to be one of the top 12 Sisters Grimm Fanfictions this year is amazing! They must be some pretty swanky stories.

If you were nominated, but didn't get into the final 12, then if you send me a message, I'd be happy to tell you how many votes you got. If you did get into the final 12, then unfortunately I can't tell you. You'll just have to wait for the final results!

Here are the rules WHICH YOU MUST READ OR YOU'LL GET SQUASHED. I know each rule is a maximum of 4 sentences long

* * *

**Rule Number:**

**********__****1: Don't cheat, or I'll know and you'll be blacklisted for eternity (which means I'll not accept any of you votes EVER AGAIN). **

**********__****2: A maximum of three votes per person. **

**********__****3: You may vote for your own story, but only if that vote is accompanied with an explanation as to why you think your story deserves to win. And not just "I want to win", "I've never got a criticising review", or "I've worked really hard". You have to tell me why you're story is the best. It can be any aspect of your story, and it doesn't have to be long, just one sentence - anything. **

**********__****4: If you're voting for a story that you didn't write YOU DO NOT HAVE TO GIVE AN EXPLANATION AT ALL! A lot of people were confused last round, so I thought I'd make it clear.**

**********__****5: If there are any ties, completed stories will come out on top.**

**********__****6: ****_Those with accounts MUST, I repeat MUST vote via PM, unless your PMing device is deactivated (switched off, whatever). Those without accounts (anons) may vote via a review._**

**********__****7: Voting for the winners ends on the 5th of February, and the chapter revealing which story wins the competition will come out on the 6th. However, I'll be in a completely different country at that time, so I can't make any promises.**

* * *

So, _Three Stories_ or Less, You have until the _ 5th of Feb_, Members Vote Via _PM_, and Anons Vote Via _Review_!

I hope you have a great (about) 2 weeks! And if you din't read all the stories last round (I don't blame you, there were 58 of them), then you can have fun reading the list this time around as well!

Happy Answer Your Cat's Questions Day, Celebration of Life Day, Rid the World of Fad Diets and Gimmicks Day, and Roe vs. Wade Day!

And in a few days (on the 26th) it's Australia Day! Yeah! Oh, and Ellen Degeneres's birthday. That too.

Thanks,

~Ellie


	4. The End (Or Is It?)

Replies:

To (Guest): The cut off every year is 10, no matter how many stories were accepted into the finalist list the year before. The reason there isn't the same number of stories accepted into the finalist list every year is because I have to allow for ties. It's either that or make the list shorter i.e if two stories have tied in 10th place, cut them both out so that there are only 9 finalists.

To Farah and Hira (Guest): Sorry, I couldn't count your vote as two! Sorry, but this is for security-against-cheating-ish reasons.

* * *

Oh hey there!

Woooowwww...

There have been SO MANY VOTES! It's been crazy. Honestly, you guys are absolutely amazing. I'm going to make this quick, because it's pretty late and I need to sleep. I'm not going to get any more than 6 hours sleep tonight, if that puts it into perspective.

Firstly, congratulations to all the finalists. Really. You should be so proud to have gone into not one, but _two_ rounds. Wowzas.

Secondly, thankyou everyone! The competition has had such a positive response this year! It's been such a privilege to host it. Really, you've all been a joy to deal with. It's been great.

I won't stall any more. In the words of one Guest in particular, _"BE PREPARED TO...*FAINT*"_

**Third place goes to...**

No one yet.

**Second place goes to...**

"Arranged Marriages and Wars of State" by Curlscat

_and_

"Kodak Moments" by iizninja

Seriously guys? Voters are SO indecisive these days...

Obviously this is a problem. So, we're going to have to have ANOTHER round of votes, to determine which story will place second and which story will place third.

**First place goes to...**

Haha, sorry, I'm not telling you until the third and second have been determined. Oh man, I'm an awful host.

* * *

So here are the rules for voting:

**********_1: Don't cheat, or I'll know and you'll be blacklisted for eternity (which means I'll not accept any of you votes EVER AGAIN)._**

**********_2: You may vote for Curlscat's story, or you may vote for iizninja's story. One or the other. Not both. Not a completely different story._**

**********_3: You may vote for your own story, but only if that vote is accompanied with an explanation as to why you think your story deserves to win. And not just "I want to win", "I've never got a criticising review", or "I've worked really hard". You have to tell me why you're story is the best. It can be any aspect of your story, and it doesn't have to be long, just one sentence - anything._**

**********_4: If you're voting for a story that you didn't write YOU DO NOT HAVE TO GIVE AN EXPLANATION AT ALL! A lot of people were confused last round, so I thought I'd make it clear._**

**********_5: If there is another tie I'm going to cry. _**

**********__****6: ****_Those with accounts MUST, I repeat MUST vote via PM, unless your PMing device is deactivated (switched off, whatever). Those without accounts (anons) may vote via a review._**

**********_7: Voting for the winners ends on the 15th of February, and the chapter revealing which story wins the competition will come out on the 16th. _**

* * *

So, _One__ Story_, You have until the _15__th of Feb_, Members Vote Via _PM_, and Anons Vote Via _Review_!

I hope you have a great 10 days! And Happy _Digital Learning Day_ and _National Girls and Women in Sports Day._

Thanks,

~Ellie


	5. Truly The End

Replies:

To (Guest): I'm Australian.

* * *

Hello and good morning. I hope you've all been well.

Well, I know that a lot of you weren't expecting to have to vote again, let alone vote between TWO stories. A few of you were wondering why I chose to put forward another round of voting, especially since in past years second place has gone to a tie and I haven't done anything to change that.

Well, this year there was a tie for second place and a tie for _third_ place. This doesn't usually happen, and I didn't know what to do, but in the end I decided it would be best to determine a top three of just three.

But I've also decided it would be really unfair to the two stories who tied in third to not get credit, because third place, even if it's technically 4th and 5th place, is still a really big deal. So I'm gonna give an honourable mention to each of the stories.

**With Honourable Mentions are...**

_"Juliet Never Wore Converses"_ by yellow.r0se

and

_"The Bizarre Life And Times of Robin Goodfellow"_ by Leslie Ann K

* * *

A round of applause for those guys! Brilliant job, really. Technically 3rd place, wow. Even though you aren't _officially_ in 3rd place, you should both be very proud of yourself, I know that you've both put a lot of effort into those stories.

But I shouldn't delay any further, so here they are.

The final three.

* * *

**In Third place is...**

_"Kodak Moments"_ by iizninja

**In Second place is...**

_"Arranged Marriages and Wars of State"_ by Curlscat

**And finally, the Best Sisters Grimm Story of 2012 is...**

_"Cold Feet"_ by SweetShireen

* * *

Congratulations to our final three! As you all know, it was a very close one this year. As far as I've been told (because I've only read one of these stories myself), our top three is pretty superior this year. All three are outstanding, intelligently written and well thought out pieces that have captivated the community here so much so that they decided they the three best Sisters Grimm stories of 2012.

And a very enormous clap is due to SweetShireen, our winner this year. Wowzas. That really is an achievement. If you want I can write you a certificate, scan it in, send it to you and then let you print off a couple copies. One for your wall, one for your fridge, one for your résumé... the benefits of such a document are too vast for me to continue listing.

So that's it for another year of the competition. Thanks so much for coming along and voting, it's been great working with you all.

I hope you guys have a great 2013, and Happy _Innovation Day_ and _Kyoto Protocol__ Day._

Thanks,

~Ellie


End file.
